Interesting First Date
by CarsonAvery1234
Summary: Jason laughed, "No, it's the grand re-opening that Bruce Wayne financed. I got roped into coming along, me being an orphan and all, same as my brothers Dick and Tim. Plus, Bruce is an orphan himself , so, yeah." Just then, Dick came rushing up, smile nowhere in sight. "Have you guys seen, Damian?" he asked in concern. [no slash; one-shot; edited by TheOneThatGotAway99]


**Interesting First Date**

_By CarsonAvery1234 Edited by: TheOneThatGotAway99_

_Small note: This story is part of the 'Red Bird, Blue Bird' one-shot series, and as such, they are all linked. You needn't read them all, but we highly suggest you at least have read 'Spilled Coffee' as some things may be confusing otherwise. Thank you!_

Alialee sat in her office, fingers rubbing her temples, as someone from the front desk walked in with **_another _**bouquet of flowers. "Just set them on the floor with the rest of them," she sighed, She quickly glanced at the time, almost lunch time. She needed to talk to Jason.

Grabbing up her phone, she typed up a text message and hit send.

Alialee: Meet me at Molly's Magnificent Sandwich Bistro. WE. NEED. TO. TALK. . . NOW! 20 minutes.

A few minutes later, her phone chirped in reply.

Jason: Uhm. . . okay?

Alialee shut down her computer and grabbed her purse, rushing to the bistro as quickly as her feet could take her. Her office was full of balloons in a veritable rainbow of colors, chocolates of all types, an array of flowers – mostly gardenias and lilies, her two favorites – a circus full of stuffed animals, and many other things as well. The gifts were starting to get out of hand.

XXXXXXX

Jason sat at a small table in the sandwich bistro about twenty minutes after receiving the text; the place was packed, lunch rush in the busier part of town making it a noisy affair swelling in a cacophony of indistinguishable chatter like a fly buzzing in circles around his head. He resisted the urge to drum his fingers on the tabletop as he again wondered why Alialee wanted to talk to him so badly, all of a sudden.

Despite his forced and focused control of his emotions, he felt nervous; maybe she didn't want to talk to him anymore? He hoped that wasn't it. They hadn't even been on their first real date yet.

He sat there at a table fiddling with a straw wrapper. He glanced up as the ding from the bell above the door rung. Alialee marched in, looking around for him. He waved to her, getting her attention easily. She didn't look too happy as she stormed over to his table.

"The gifts need to stop," she announced, standing in front of the table and looking down at him. "My office is full of an assortment of flowers, chocolates, and balloons. They need to stop, Jason. Please?" Her voiced cracked a little in mild desperation.

"Okay. Right. No. I won't send anymore," he agreed vigorously, already making a mental note to smack Dick upside the head next time he saw him. "So . . . does this mean you're not gonna talk to me anymore or . . . ?" Jason looked down.

She looked confused as she asked, "Why would you think I'd wanna stop talking? You just don't have to keep showering me with gifts."

Jason nodded as she sat down in the chair across from him. With that settled, he decided to try his luck. "So, do you finally wanna go out with me?"

Alialee smiled softly in reply. "If you insist, then yes, I will go out with you."

Jason smirked, "Tomorrow night, dress comfortably. No need to be formal."

Their waitress arrived at that moment, ending the conversation. They ordered their meals and went back to talking. Despite her best efforts, Alialee was unable to get any more information about where Jason was planning on taking her other than "I'll pick you up at five thirty so we can be there mostly on time." He refused to say anything else about it, making her resign herself to a surprise evening.

XXXXXXX

Jason had left the bistro after eating and paying for lunch with Alialee. He was nervous and excited for the next evening. Since literally running into her two weeks ago, he had been planning on asking her to go to Bruce's little charity event party as his date. He'd never expected it to be their first date, but he would take what he could get – even if that meant introducing her to his loony bin of a family right off the bat. _Speaking of looney bin family. . . _

He made his way to his apartment and as soon as he was home, he called Dick, who answered on the second ring.

"_Hey, Jay,_" Dick's cheery voice said on the other end of the line.

"Dick, stop sending gifts. You're freaking her out," he announced without preamble.

"_Aww . . . but I was gonna send her a puppy!_" Dick whined.

"What?" he questioned sharply, before deciding it best to just end it as quick as he could. "No. Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"_Not at all, Jaybird. _" Jason could hear the smile in Dick's voice.

Jason shook his head. "Just stop sending her gifts now. There's no need for them anymore. Alialee is coming with me tomorrow to the charity thing."

"_Alright, fine, Jaybird. No puppies or any other gifts._" Jason could hear the pout in Dick's voice.

"I'll see you later, Dick."

"_Bye, Jayjay._"

Jason heard the click from the other end signaling that the call was disconnected. He shook his head in exasperated amusement at his older brother as he slid his phone back into his pocket.

XXXXXXX

A man, clad in black, sat at a table – grand and which spoke of wealth, despite its age displayed in the time-worn grain of the wood. The room was dark, the only light coming from a trio of small candles that illuminated the man from behind, casting him in stark relief. They turned as someone else entered the room. "Things have been prepared for tomorrow?"

"Yes, master," replied the newcomer with a respectful bow.

"Good. Things are all going according to plan."

The informant was dismissed with a wave of a hand, leaving the man alone once more.

XXXXXXX

"_Nightwing, Red Hood_."

Nightwing lightly hit Hood on the arm to get his attention and gestured to his ear.

"We're here," Nightwing replied once Red Hood had his comm switched on.

"_I have reason to believe someone highly influential has recently arrived in Gotham. Who that may be, I don't yet know, but I have my suspicions._" Batman sounded distracted.

"Reasons like what?" Red Hood asked.

"_One of my informants admitted to seeing what equaled a small army exiting an unscheduled plane at a private air hanger just out of town. I don't know for sure, but I have a feeling we're in for some trouble._"

"Right. We'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious, Bats," Dick promised sincerely, nodding his head at Red Hood. They both knew from personal experience that any 'feeling' of the Batman's was more than enough evidence to warrant extra vigilance, as well as additional caution.

"_Good. Batman, over and out._" The line went dead.

Facing his older brother, Jason asked, "Who do you think could be in town? Not only that, but what do they want?"

"I dunno, Red. But like I told Bats, we ought'a keep our eyes and ears open. It could be almost anyone."

"Right."

XXXXXXX

The night was unnervingly quiet – as it had been for weeks now, ever since the most recent mass Arkham breakout – but Red Hood finished his patrol, none the less.

Home and dressed in nothing but his boxers and a thin undershirt, Jason couldn't sleep. He was excited for the charity event, not because of the party, but because Alialee was going with him.

He lay in bed, a smirk on his face as he imagined what her reaction would be when she saw where they were going. He finally turned over to try and sleep.

XXXXXXX

When Jason woke up, it was 4:30 in the afternoon. He jumped in the shower before dressing in jeans, a black t-shirt, and his signature leather jacket and boots. He was practically running out of the apartment; he had to go pick up Alialee. The charity event started at 6:00.

He stopped his bike in front of Alialee's apartment building. Before he could decide whether to call her up or go knock, she appeared in the doorway, heading towards him. She wore a form-fitting sky blue t-shirt and light-wash jeans, her hair pulled up into a loose ponytail. He smiled as she waved and handed her a helmet as she swung her leg over the motorcycle's seat.

Jason revved his bike and sped off, grinning wider as Alialee laughed at his antics.

They arrived at the orphanage where the event was being held, and were greeted with the sight of about a dozen or so children running around. The whole event was to celebrate the grand re-opening of the Martha Wayne Children's Home, in large part thanks to incredibly generous donations and funding from Wayne Enterprise and Bruce Wayne himself.

Seeing as the event was entirely for orphaned kids, Tim and Dick had suggested to Bruce to have a more informal celebration, even inviting some of the very children that would benefit from it, as opposed to a stuffy, formal, glittering, veritable ball of Gotham socialites. The smaller, more intimate atmosphere added together into a much more friendly affair.

Alialee turned to Jason, "What are we doing here? You're not trying to say that we're married and adopt one of these kids right?" she was panicking.

Jason laughed, "No, it's the grand re-opening that Bruce Wayne financed. I got roped into coming along, me being an orphan and all, same as my brothers Dick and Tim. Plus, Bruce is an orphan himself , so, yeah."

They walked through the gates into the gently lit courtyard. Strands of lights hung in swaging lines, and the soft sounds of trickling water came from the small fountain at the center of the brick-laid yard; two stone statues stood sentinel on either side of the wrought iron gate. A buffet table, covered in heaping platters of food, was set up off to the side, leaving the area open for mingling and dancing.

Alialee calmed down as Jason spoke. "Okay, you had me scared for a moment."

"I wouldn't do that . . . unless you want me to be that creepy." A playful smirk slid onto his face.

She laughed, "No, thanks. I'm not looking to have any kids right now."

Jason nodded, just as Dick walked up to them. "Hey, little brother. This must be the famous Alialee I've heard so much about." The infamous Dick Grayson smile spread across his lips as he reached out to give her a hug.

Jason apologized to Alialee, "Sorry, he's a hugger."

"Don't be, it's fine. It's nice to meet you, mister . . ."

"Dick Grayson-Wayne," Dick replied with a dramatic bow, smile still stretched across his face. "And may I say, that shade of blue looks lovely on you." He pointed at Alialee's shirt.

She blushed slightly. "Uhm. . . Thanks?"

"It was Timmy's idea for everyone to dress casual; yet again re-affirming that he is the genius of our family," Dick informed them both. "He's been dealing with the black-tie-and-tux plague almost as long as I have." Dick himself was wearing a faded black Metallica t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Tell me about it," Jason stated. "I've always hated those stuffy monkey suits."

Dick huffed a short laugh. "Heh, 'monkey suit'. I'd rather wear a leotard."

"What?" asked Alialee, slightly taken aback by the comment.

"Snug, form-fitting, streamline; has an actual purpose, as opposed to a tuxedo that is only really used to make you look better than everyone else," Dick explained, and Alialee suddenly remembered that Dick Grayson used to be a circus acrobat. "More comfortable, too, tough I've known some who'd probably disagree.

"Surprised you never wore one to one of Bruce's parties," Jason butted in, easily bantering with his brother.

Dick's reply was to smile mischievously. "Who says I haven't?"

"You have not, you liar."

"You should've seen dad's face. And boy was Alfred mad. Way worth it, though."

"I had a few times I went with the _untucked edition_ of the dress code."

"I believe your definition of 'untucked' would be called Grunge Chic, dear brother," Dick remarked with a laugh, remembering the loosened tie, scuffed leather boots, sloppily buttoned dress shirt, and a tux jacket hanging over one shoulder. "That was pretty good, but Dami has us both beat. Last year he came fully clad in ninja garb, like, a full ninja suit, mask and everything. Complete with that sword of Bruce's that hangs in the manor. _A sword!_ Kid is creative. And I used to think I was being rebellious by wearing tuxedo t-shirts at every possible opportunity. Timmy just used to wear multi-colored dress shirts, but I think we all have done that one." Dick's voice drifted off for a moment, seemingly lost in thought, before he shook himself. "Okay, geez, rambling here, sorry. Anyways, just wanted to meet you; I'll leave you two love birds alone. I'm gonna go and find Dami." Dick practically skipped off to go find their youngest brother.

"That was my big brother. . ." Jason announced, hand held to his forehead in slight embarrassment.

"He's a very . . . out-going person." She smiled at Jason.

"Oh, trust me, he can be a lot worse. He's annoying as hell."

She laughed, "Well, who else am I going to meet today?"

"We can find my other adoptive brother, Tim."

She linked arms with him as he led the way around the courtyard. Instead of running into Tim, they ran into Alfred.

"Ah, Master Jason, Master Bruce is looking for you."

"Sure, Alfred. This is my date, Alialee."

"A pleasure to meet you, miss Alialee." She shook the hand that he offered, the other hand held a tray with empty and full champagne glasses.

"Nice to meet you too, Alfred."

"Alfred, where's Bruce?"

"He's by the front door."

Jason nodded, turning back to Alialee. "Let's go meet my dad."

Once again Alialee took Jason's arm, as they headed to the front door of the home. The courtyard was crowded with people so it took some time to reach Bruce.

"Hey, Bruce. Alfred told me you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Jason. How are you? It's been too long since I've seen you." Which wasn't entirely true, since Red Hood and Nightwing had rescued Batman and Robin from the Mad Hatter's control only a few nights ago. But it had been a while since Jason had seen Bruce, not Batman.

"I'm fine. I've just been busy with work." Jason sighed, thinking about his lack of progress in hunting down the Joker.

Bruce gave a careful nod of understanding, before turning to Alialee. "Who's this beautiful young woman?"

"This is Alialee, my date."

"Hi, Mr. Wayne."

"Please, call me Bruce," he told her, offering a warm hand to shake.

Alialee smiled at the older, blue-eyed man. "This is a wonderful thing you've done here. I thought Jason was bringing me here to adopt a child. All the gifts he has sent me the past two weeks have filled my office at work."

"My son seems to really want to woo you, Alialee."

Jason turned a light shade of pink and decided to take evasive action. "I think I'm gonna take Alialee around to look at all the work you financed."

Bruce nodded, corners of his lips twitching in amusement. Taking Alialee's hand, he lead the way back out to the courtyard.

"Hey, Todd." Jason turned to see Tim, who's voice was still a bit squeaky from the cold he had a few days before. "Glad to see Dick and I didn't have to drag you along, kicking and screaming."

"Tim, hey. I've actually been looking for you."

"What for?" Tim raised an eyebrow.

"So, I can introduce you to my date. Meet Alialee." He gestured to her and she stepped closer.

"Hi, Alialee, I'm Tim Drake-Wayne." He shook Alialee's hand with a smile.

Just then, Dick came rushing up, smile nowhere in sight. "Have you guys seen, Damian? I can't find him anywhere," he asked in a hush, voice layered in concern.

"We haven't seen him, Dick," Jason said. "He's probably hiding from you. He knows you like to annoy him." Jason smirked, trying to lighten his older brother's mood.

"I thought that, too, Jayjay. But I've looked all over for him and I can't find him. And he's not answering his cell."

"Have you asked Bruce? Maybe he's seen Damian, or knows where he is?" Tim suggested.

"Right." Dick turned to go talk to his father.

All of a minute after Dick left; Bruce's voice rang out over the crowd. "I want to thank you all for coming, this evening. Tonight is not about celebrating riches or a job well done, it is celebrating the re-opening of what will be a safe place for these children. I'm sure many of you can understand why I sympathize with this cause in particular, myself having been orphaned at a young age." He stood on a two foot tall wooden platform, eyes sweeping the crowd. All attention was on him as he continued, "As most of you may know, I have adopted three boys of my own throughout the past several years. Boys, would you come up here and join me?" Bruce motioned for his sons to come to him.

Jason left Alialee in the crowd after kissing her on the cheek. Both Jason and Tim made their way up onto the stage.

Dick was already by Bruce's side, whispering in his ear; Bruce's eyebrows furrowed as he shook his head. His expression changed from happy to worried in an instant. It was obvious he hadn't seen his youngest in quite some time. Bruce turned back to the audience. "I'm sorry to break this—"

"Father!" Damian's voice called above Bruce's at the same time that a cloud of white gas surrounded the courtyard. The gas had no effect on the four men on stage – long since grown immune to its incapacitating effects – but the other guests couldn't say the same, and quickly succumbed, dropping to the ground in a deep sleep, Alfred and Alialee included, where the assassins began carting them off around the side of the orphanage.

Looking over to the front gate, the location from which they had heard Damian's shout, the sight they saw caused their breaths to catch in their throats.

Ra's al Ghul, thought to be dead for two years and suspected alive for over one and a half, stood behind Damian in front of the now-closed black metal gates, a hand on each of the boy's shoulders in a clearly possessive gesture.

From where he was standing just a few feet behind the older man, Jason could have sworn he heard Dick whisper "Dami. . ." in such a desperate voice that it just added more to his already anger-fueled fire.

"Hello, Detective," Ra's greeted once he had all of their attention. "I have an ultimatum for you. . ."

Inside Jason was furious. He was doing all he could to hide his rage at this moment.

"What do you want, Ra's?" Bruce said; he was in full Batman mode right now.

"I want you to take your rightful place as the heir to my empire. Join me, Detective, or I take my grandson with me." Ra's said.

"Please, grandfather," Damian begged, something that was normally _'so beneath me, Todd, now shut up'_ that Jason was slightly taken aback. And as the preteen continued, Jason couldn't tell if the kid's eyes were locked on Bruce's, or Dick's, but he could hedge a bet on which. "I want to stay here."

"We've been through this before," Bruce growled, words still directed at the Demon's Head, both ignoring the boy's plea. "What makes you think the answer would be any different this time?"

"Your stubborn refusal grows tiresome, Detective. I thought myself rid of that problem with the birth of my grandson. Imagine my surprise when I return to my empire, only to discover my heir apparent has chosen to follow in his father's deluded footsteps. Believe you me, my daughter is being punished for her indiscretion, allowing the boy to become corrupted by your pathetic, outdated morals."

Jason stood there, his blood boiling under his skin. Dick was using hand signals – a strange, custom made cross between ASL and Morse Code that Dick had created years ago; Jason used to joke about Dick adding interpretive dance into it as well, but when Dick said he just might and actually started considering it, Jason had stopped saying it. His hands were carefully hidden behind his back, formulating a plan. Jason and Tim were to free the hostages, Dick was going to go get Damian. Dick had reached out to touch Bruce's arm, Jason figured he was telling Bruce the plan with Morse tapped on his sleeve. Just as Jason and Tim had eased their way off the makeshift stage, Jason noticed the slightest of nods from Bruce to Dick.

Tim was already in a fight with one of the Shadows' when he slunk his way into the backyard. Jason found it funny that there were only three assassins guarding the unconscious hostages. Jason took the remaining two out easily.

After the ninjas were knocked out, Jason and Tim took the hostages inside the home, gently laying them in the living room where they would – hopefully – be safe. Jason left Tim to look after the hostages, and take care of them as soon as they woke up.

When Jason went back outside, something had apparently gone rather wrong. It seemed Dick had freed Damian from Ra's' clutches, but they were both now battling a handful more of the League of Shadows, while Bruce fought the Demon's Head himself.

Jason quickly joined the fight, taking out the closest assassin with a vicious hand heel to the sternum. And an elbow to the temple downed the next. It continued like that for a number of minutes, Bruce battling Ra's while Dick, Damian and Jason swiftly picked off the entourage.

At one point, Jason was about to bring down one of the assassins, when he heard, "Look out!" from Tim. Tim had come outside to see how things were going and warned Jason of the assassin trying to crush him with one of the statues in the yard. Jason turned around just in time to see one of them tipping over a statue towards him.

"Shit." Jason tried to get out the way, but wasn't quick enough. The statue had caught his leg just as he tried jumping out of the way. As he hit the ground hard, he felt a moment of fiery pain in his left leg, before his head hit the pavement with a _smack_ and he fell unconscious.

XXXXXXX

"Jayjay. Wake up, little brother." He felt softly calloused hands on him, gently shaking him awake. "Come on, Jay, wake up. We need to get you to the manor so Alfred can fix up your leg." Jason groaned sitting up and – his head pounding – he grabbed his head.

After coming to, he felt the pain in his leg. "What the fuck happened? Is everyone okay? Where's Alialee?"

"She's fine. Everyone is. You're the only one who got hurt." Bruce said with a frown, crouching down to examine Jason's head. "You seem to have a concussion. Mild, if the state of your lucidity is anything to go by."

"Damn it." He hated concussions; they made his brain go all fuzzy for a while, then it just hurt. And by the looks of his leg, where an unnatural bend had formed on his calve a few inches below the knee, he wouldn't be jumping rooftops on patrol any time again soon. Shaking himself from that thought, Jason switched tracks. "I need to talk to Alialee though. . ."

"We have to set your leg." Bruce's voice sharpened into the Batman's sure tone, authoritive and stern.

"No. I need to talk to her." Jason could be just as stubborn. And while he couldn't stand up to him, getting in his adoptive father's space, he could still stare him down, eh . . . up?

Bruce looked about ready to flat out deny, when Dick, still kneeling on the ground beside Jason, a somewhat supportive hand pressed on his back between his shoulder blades, uttered a soft "Bruce."

The two of them were known for their silent tête-à-têtes, and then was no exception; a conversation spoken with nothing but their eyes and facial expressions passed between them. Jason translated it as his older brother telling their dad "don't argue with him, you'd do it to" and "I'll keep an eye on him". Then again, it could have been "let the boy salvage what little remains of his love life and you go climb a tree, Brucie, and hang upside down you banana bat, you". Had he mentioned he hated concussions?

Whatever Dick had told Bruce seemed to have worked, since a second of thought later, he said, "You have five minutes."

Jason nodded; Dick helped his little brother up, and helped him hop over to his date. Alialee was talking to Tim and Alfred when the two older Wayne boys hobbled up.

"Hey, Alialee. I'm so sorry about all this. I had no idea this would happen."

"It's not your fault." She half smiled. She seemed a little shaken, but none the worse for wear.

"You have to admit, it was a pretty interesting first date," Dick imputed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Never a dull moment, might I add," Alfred said.

Jason smiled slightly.

"What happened to you?" Alialee asked, finally noticing that Jason had an arm around Dick's neck and him only standing on one leg.

"Statue fell on me, not to mention I also have a mild concussion with this broken leg."

"Shouldn't you be going to a hospital?"

"Sure, sure, wanted to make sure you were okay first."

"I-"

Alialee was cut off by Dick. "He's in good hands, sweetheart. Alfred, could you pull the car around, please?"

"Of course, Master Dick." Alfred headed toward a black car.

"I'll text you later, Alialee." She nodded, Jason released his arm from around Dick and hopped over to her and kissed her cheek. He saw her blush slightly as he turned around and Dick helped him towards the car.

"Jason, wait . . ." she called, stepping forward and looking him in the eye. "Who are you exactly?" Alialee wanted to know . . . a normal person wouldn't have just tried to save everyone like that and get hurt in the process. At least, that's what she thought had happened, given the evidence.

"You know who I am. I'm Jason Todd-Wayne," he smiled, all dazzling white teeth, but there was something hidden in his eyes just under the surface.

"No . . . what do you do for a living?"

"That . . . . I am gonna have to explain some other time."

XXXXXXX

Alialee called Natalia to pick her up after Jason and Dick had disappeared – conspicuously before the police had finished questioning the guests. Waiting for her ride, Alialee got to thinking.

_Who was that man? _She thought, _why the Wayne family?_ _Who is the Wayne family exactly? They have to be hiding something. _Just then Natalia's light blue '84 Volkswagen beetle pulled up and Alialee slid into the passenger seat.

"How was it?" Natalia asked as she navigated her way through traffic.

"It was . . . eventful," she hedged, unsure of what to really think of the date in light of the night's events – and the mysteries it had presented to her.

"Oh yeah?" She glanced at her when they stopped at a red light, the ruddy glow illuminating the interior of the small car. "You gonna go out with him again?"

"Yes," she told her best friend, and she meant it. "I have too many questions to not to." Alialee kept a straight face as Natalia drove in the direction of her apartment. _I will find out who you really are, Jason Todd-Wayne. If you won't tell me, I'll figure it out on my own._

The End.

* * *

><p><em>Editor's Note: Because despite the fact that I pretty much wrote one third of this story, I am still, technically, just the editor xD Pretty sure this is the longest in the Red Bird, Blue Bird series to date. That's all I wanted to say. Love ya all! Take care! God bless!<em>

_-TheOneThatGotAway99_

Author's Note: I really hope you enjoyed this one. It took me forever just to write it. Ra's and a few other characters wanted to fight me… mainly Ra's. -_- Anyways, I am just glad this story is edited and finally getting published. There was a lot less to the story before TheOneThatGotAway got to it…. But either way, she added a lot along with helping me with Ra's. 'Cause God knows I needed it. Anyways, I am rambling now. Love y'all! Don't forget to review. J

-CarsonAvery


End file.
